Crashed
by XxMiseryxIsxMyxMasterxX
Summary: AkuRoku- It was his fault the boy would never smile again, would never laugh again, would never see the sun or the moon again. If he had just stayed sober, the blonde would still be alive. But he hadn't, and it cost the boy his life. Warning- Char. Death


It was his fault, he knew, that the boy would never smile again, never laugh again. He could no longer cry or yell or talk; everything had been ripped away from the boy, and it was all Axel's fault.

Why? Why did he drink so much? Shots of vodka, bottles of beer... He was only at the stupid party for three hours, somehow becoming completely smashed in such a small period of time. The blonde had told him not to drink so much, saying he didn't want to deal with a drunk annoying the hell out of him on the way home. But that wasn't the reason, the worry in the boy's eyes had shown that. Axel had ignored his words, opting instead to drink until the world was spinning and everything was but a multicolored blur.

Roxas had found Axel, after looking for him for thirty minutes, making out with a blonde in the corner of an upstairs bathroom. He ripped Axel away from the man before dragging him downstairs, holding back tears and refusing to look in the redhead's misty eyes. In his drunken state, Axel failed to notice how much pain his boyfriend was in; going off about how Roxas was spoiling his fun as he was shoved into the car. Axel continued to complain as Roxas got into the driver's seat and started to drive to Axel's house.

Mid-sentence, Axel noticed the checkered scarf around the boy's neck. He decided it would look better on him, and wasted no time in telling this to the blonde.

"Hey Rooooxxxyyyy..." Axel slurred, a cocky grin on his face, "Know what I thiiiink~?" Roxas didn't answer the boy beside him, keeping his eyes on the road and trying to ignore the disgusting scent of alcohol coming from the pyro. Not bothering to get an answer, Axel continued, "I think your scarf wou'd 'ook pretty damn good on me..." He reached for the smaller boy's scarf, only to have his hand slapped and a quick glare thrown his way before Roxas' blue eyes returned to the road. A pout formed on pink lips as Axel stared at the blonde, eyeing his scarf. "But Rooxxxyyyy... It would look better 'n me th'n you..."

"Axel, shut up." Roxas snapped, highly annoyed. Axel, surprisingly, shut up for ten minutes. Even when drunk, he still didn't want to piss off the violent blonde. Ten minutes later, he was back to talking about Roxas' scarf. Roxas, finally fed up with Axel's whining, pulled over and took off his scarf, handing it to the redhead. Axel wrapped it around his neck, grinning. It was going to smell like beer and cheap liquor, but if it made Axel shut up, it was worth it.

Roxas began driving again; Axel passed out not five minutes later.

When Axel woke up, still drunk, he noticed the scarf was gone from his neck. He turned to look at Roxas, frowning when he saw it once again around the blonde's neck. He reached for it; Roxas had been making a sharp turn at the time.

One, simple move ended it all for the young boy in the driver's seat.

_A tan hand grabbed the scarf around the boy's neck, yanking it away from him quickly._

_"Axel-!" The boy yelled, the movement causing him to jerk the steering wheel as well as himself. _

_Anything he had been about to say after his love's name died in his throat, never to be spoken._

_The car swerved into a telephone pole harshly, snapping the base of the pole and causing it to fall and crush the car roof._

_Axel was lucky, the pole missed him and his seat belt had prevented him from slamming into the front of the car._

_Roxas on the other hand, received the full impact of the crash. His seat belt was never fastened, in his haste to leave the party he had forgotten to buckle himself in, and his airbag had failed to open. His head slammed into the window beside him, the quick motion breaking his neck. He had been killed on impact, and even if he hadn't, the telephone pole falling on top of him would've done it._

_It was Axel's fault._

Axel had attended the boy's funeral, wanting see his love off as he was admitted into the land of angels. He had remained quiet through the whole thing, listening to the speeches given about how smart Roxas had been and how great his future would have been. The future _he_ had stolen from him, the life _he_ had taken away.

Once Axel was back to his car, he broke down, tears streaming rapidly down his face. He was an idiot, he knew he was. He had gotten drunk when Roxas had told him not to, he had grabbed the scarf when Roxas said to leave him alone, he had killed him when Roxas had so much to love for.

He dated him, he kissed him, he held him, but he never returned the three words Roxas always told him.

_I love you_

'I love you too, Roxas.' Axel wanted to say, 'I love you with all my heart.' But it was too late, Roxas couldn't hear him now.

He should've died; there was nothing for him in this life. Roxas had been the only thing he had to live for. He half wanted to kill himself, to join his sweet blonde up in heaven, but he knew he wouldn't be joining him. He was a killer, a killer who would burn in the deepest depths of hell. '_I deserve it'_ he thought, _'for what I did to him.'_

And as he sat in the leather seat of his car, he failed to notice the blue eyes staring at him intently, and the voice saying not to cry.

X::.x.::X

Everything around him was a memory of Roxas, even things that had nothing to do with the blonde what-so-ever.

Birds

Roxas always loved birds; he forced Axel to help him take care of an injured dove once.

Clouds

Axel loved watching the clouds slowly glide across the sunset sky, Roxas in his arms, smiling and laughing as they made shapes out the giant blobs of fluff in the sky.

Laughter

How many times had he made the blonde laugh by doing something stupid or amusing? He loved that laugh so much.

Forcing himself not to cry, Axel made his way home from his job at the pet store, shivering, though it was over eighty degrees outside. He was used to the heat coming from the blonde's small arms clinging to his arm, keeping him warm. Without it, everything seemed so _cold_, so numbingly cold.

He made his way upstairs, allowing a few tears to fall as he sat on his bed, unaware of the angel standing in front of him, watching him.

'I'm so sorry Roxas...' He murmured quietly, clenching his fists tightly, nails digging into his skin hard enough to make a shallow break in the skin. A cold breeze pressed against his cheek for a moment, making him shiver. The angel moved his hand away, knowing all Axel could feel was the chill of the touch.

_'Don't be sorry...'_

Words never reaching the redhead's ears were whispered into the air by a blonde angel with soft blue eyes,

_'We'll meet again, in the next life...'_

Tears began to fall thick in fast from vibrant green eyes as the boy thought of that night again, the one where he had caused the death of his beautiful blonde love.

A breeze brushed against his lips, but he paid it no attention.

_'I love you.'_

With those words said, the boy spread his sparkling white wings to fly back to heaven, back to where he now belonged. A smile graced his lips as he heard four words spoken softly through a torrent of tears.

"I love you Roxas..."

Then Roxas was gone.

---

**A/N- I just had an urge to write this, I have no idea why... The general idea of the car crash and the death is from the book, _'The Executioner'_ which I read last year. **

**And haven't thought of until now.**

**Depressing, but I think the ending is sweet. Anyway, thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
